


Loki is...an academic

by Ragingstillness



Series: Loki is... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Frostiron Month, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingstillness/pseuds/Ragingstillness
Summary: First entry for day one of frostiron month.





	Loki is...an academic

"The Jotuns are barbaric," Tutor Farjlien said.

Thor's gaze had long since wandered off through the archyway into the grounds, where the young warriors were at play but little Loki sat stock still in his seat, still young enough to fear the Jotuns as a punishment for bad behavior.

"They eat like the animals they are, their skin will burn yours off, and worst of all," the tutor raised his voice along with a quivering finger, bringing Thor's attention back to the lesson, "they do not believe in the Norns."

Both Princes gasped. Raised on the Norns themselves, the stories they read promised tragedy and death in response to unbelief. Yes after their father's courageous defeat of the Jotuns they were rightfully diminished, but it was a surprise to hear that a more divine will had not _already_ wrought chaos among their people.

Little Loki dared ask a question, "What do they believe in then?"

The tutor waved a dismissive hand. "Idols, false Gods, likely the snow itself. They have no sophistication, no higher knowledge to speak of and their spirituality reflects that."

The two princes left that lesson with a grain of sympathy in their hearts and swelling with pride over the intelligence of their mighty civilization. 

500 years later

Helblindi laughed so hard Loki had to steady him lest he topple over. It still felt odd, to touch his Jotun brother's skin with his own and feel not the burning cold of frostbite. Stranger still to have become accustomed to Helblindi so easily laughing, allowing his voice to carry freely across the tundra in an expression of comfort and freedom not even the most boisterous warriors of Asgard could match.

Loki was thankful, that after Odin had unceremoniously banished him to his birth world that his blood brother had been the first he met. Helblindi, despite being younger than Loki by a century, was infinitely wiser, and had the patience of a saint, getting Loki used to the climate and Loki's own skin and bearing Loki's offensive rants until Helblindi could teach Loki the truth.

They had been together for a month now and Loki had moved past his original emotional state and onto a game Helblindi like to call 'Spot the Aesir Lie' in which Loki would reluctantly share his limited knowledge of the Jotun and Helblindi would put him to rights. Today the topic of discussion had been spirituality, and the imperious way his Aesir tutor at the time had dismissed the Jotuns as having no spirituality at all and being doomed to die in Hel for their lack of belief in the Norns.

"Of course they believe us religionless savages" Helblindi chuckled. "When in face we are merely beings of logic. Emotional we may sometimes be, but faithful without proof we are not. As we have never sen the Norns, we do not believe in them, and isn't it funny how the interpretation of their moods always comes out in the Aesir's favor? They couldn't be interpreting their Gods to suit their own desire now could they?"

He winked at Loki who gave a shaky smile back, fidgeting with the birth lines on the backs of his hands. "So you do have spirituality then? Something you worship?"

Helblindi nodded. "Indeed, we call to many things, the snow foxes, the rock golems, but the greatest of all we call to is Vitya, the ice spirit."

"Vitya?"

Helblindi nodded again, solemnity coloring his cheerful tone. "Vitya was a mortal-."

Loki interjected, "A mortal? From Midgard?"

"Indeed, a young mortal from a cold land deep in Midgard's snowy north. Vitya loved the ice and he used an odd, rudimentary kind of shoe to dance upon it. One day, while practicing his dance, Vitya fell through a Convergence portal and landed here, in Jotunheim. He was lucky to have been from a similar climate already. Neighboring Jotun left him food and resources but for the most part he survived on his own, hunting as we do. Finally, he gained the courage to dance on the ice again and our ancestors were amazed. Now we know that if we ever are lost Vitya will appear and guide us home and if we see him dance far away on a slab of ice we know that it is solid enough to hold our weight. We pray to him, as a symbol of strength and protection, of dominion over the ice that covers our world."

Loki stared, rapt. How rich, how layered the story was. And how possible. Indeed, the last Convergence had occurred about a single one of their lifetimes ago, and as the portals opened on all worlds it was feasible a mortal may have found one. As to how Vitya yet lived, ever since viewing and holding the Casket of Ancient Winters Loki was all too familiar with how Jotun ice could change you, elevate you beyond what you used to be.

"And the snow foxes?"

"For speed and agility in hunting in deep snow and for camouflage so as not to arouse our prey."

"The rock golems?"

"The foundation upon which much of our structures are built. Tribute, to the dying race, thanks for the partnership they have formed with us, and strength in our defenses and our families."

Loki couldn't help but laugh. "Such sensible things you believe in."

Helblindi grinned, "Ah, but our ceremonies of worship are not quite as concrete. I said we were beings of logic but of emotion as well. With proof of our faith before us, we are more than willing to express it." Helblindi formed a small blade out of ice and began twirling it around his fingers; it was mesmerizing. "When each Jotun reaches an age of maturity he travels from his home to a far away place then must use his hunting skills to find his way back. Laufey was special in this regard."

Loki tensed at the mention of one of his progenitors. "Laufey? Why?"

Helblindi ginned. "Because he got lost and Vitya brought him back."

"I don't suppose he'd be happy to find me here."

Helblindi chuckled. "Oh I would be very surprised if he did not already know."

"What!?" Loki almost jumped to his feet.

"He is well aware, and yet he waits, as any good parent should, for you to come to him with your questions." 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch the sneaky Yuri on Ice au I snuck in here and you get a prize.


End file.
